People often participate in online chats with others. For example, people might want to participate in a chat while watching a video. In some cases, screens that present the chat messages or media content might include interactive content, such as interfaces to initiate a video call with another user, share a video, post a comment on a page, etc. However, it can be difficult to present received messages in the chat while a user is simultaneously viewing media content on the screen.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for navigating through a stream of content items.